


Whenever you need me

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Some hurt/comfort based on Tumblr prompts.Brock ends up in the hospital and of course José is there right next to him.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Whenever you need me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thackeryisatop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thackeryisatop/gifts).



The door swung open and José came rushing in, completely oblivious to the fact that he was in a hospital and should be quieter.

“Brock!” 

He all but ran and gave him a tight hug, letting out a deep sigh of relief. As he pulled back he noticed the nurse giving him the stink eye.

“Sorry” he murmured, looking slightly embarrassed. Brock just laughed.

“Calm down. I look a lot worse than I am.”

“What happened? They just called me, said you was here, that I had to come over”.

Brock frowned. “I’m sorry. They asked for an emergency contact, so I said you, but I didn’t know they’d actually call. I’m fine, it’s just a kidney stone.”

“We gave him some medicament for the pain, and it’s pretty strong. It can leave him dizzy and make him need some help, so we need someone to be with him at all times. That’s why you were called” the nurse clarified.

“Oh, I see. It’s fine, I can stay as long as you need me to.”

She nodded and left, and José turned his attention back to Brock, who was trying to sit up.

“I can help you.”

It was a testament to how much pain he must have been under that he actually accepted the help without any complaints.

“Thank you. Ugh, I hate hospitals.”

“Don’t think anybody likes them, Toes.”

He helped Brock sit up, but not even five minutes later he complained that the position was uncomfortable and asked to lie down again. José talked to him, nothing important, just about life in general, attempting to distract him. It worked for all but ten minutes, then he complained about staying still and asked for help to stand up and walk around for a bit, which he did for two minutes before getting bored again and sitting back down. 

José helped him all the time, a smile on his face, occasionally brushing his curls out of his forehead and placing soft kisses there.

“José?”

“Hm?” He looked into the azure eyes, which were slowly drifting close, no doubt due to whatever drug they’d given him to soothe the pain.

“I want to thank you for putting up with me. I know that I’m not the easiest person to get along with.”

José smiled. “Damn, that’s some good shit they giving you!”

That earned him a laughter and that huge grin that he loved so much to see. 

“I mean it.”

He shook his head, dismissing the half thanks, half apology.

“Don’t worry, Toes.” He took his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “I’m here, whenever you need me.”


End file.
